


Need You

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Harry and Pansy have been miserable without each other or so their friends believe. Draco puts together an elaborate plan to bring the couple back together: Have them record a music video with each other without them knowing until the end.





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum
> 
> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B:Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could chose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.

“Are you sure this will work?” A red-headed male asked as he followed the director to the set.

“Of course it’ll work. Those two have been bloody intolerable without each other. This will put them out of their misery as well as the rest of us.” The director smirked. “Why? Willing to bet that it won’t?” 

“Sure. Ain’t got nothing better to do.” The assistant smirked himself as they reach the set. “Ten galleons, then?”

“Ten galleons. Prepare to lose Weasel.” The director holds his hand out to shake on the bet.

“In your dreams, Ferret.” The assistant shakes on it confidently.

“Places everyone!” The director calls out as he sits in his chair facing a set up of what looked like two apartments across from each other.. “Starting from the top with P!” The director waited a few moments for the crew to get in position. “And….ACTION!”

The music starts as the camera opens up on from-behind view of a dark-haired woman walking towards a vanity with a mirror. The woman sits at the vanity and drops her head into her hands with a sigh before looking into the mirror with sad brown eyes as she starts to sing. “Picture perfect memories…” The camera follows her gaze over and down to the previously unseen photographs of the woman and a dark-haired spectacled man scattered on the floor. The photographs all depict the pair in happy intimate moments. “...scattered all around the floor.” 

The camera returns to be on the woman as she reaches to her side.”Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore.” Picking up the phone, she presses in a number, pausing before she could push send, biting her lip in hesitation. “And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…” She turns to face herself in the mirror as her hand visibly tightens around the phone.

“For me it happens…”She clenches her eyes shut.”...all the time.” She twirls in her seat, standing up upon stopping, and looks up towards a clock on the wall. “It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now.” She hugs herself close and looks at the phone in her hand. “Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control…” 

The woman starts walking towards the camera.”..and I need you now.” The camera turns as she leans forward slightly on the door. “And I don't know how I can do without,...”She turns her back to the door, looking off into space. “I just need you now.” She sinks down against the door as the screen goes black on that camera.

“Good job P.” The director murmurs through a dragon patronus sent the woman’s way before casting a silencing spell over the ‘apartment’ the woman is in. He runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair before sending another patronus to the other ‘apartment’. “Get ready, H.”

“Right.” A male’s voice came through the director’s earpiece.

The camera in the other ‘apartment’ opens on the dark-haired spectacled man from the images in the first apartment. The man is sitting at a kitchen counter with a shot of firewhiskey in front of him, the half-filled bottle next to glass. “Another shot of whiskey,” He throws back the shot and sets the glass back on the counter before turning his head to look at the door behind him. “Can't stop looking at the door.” He turns back to pour himself another shot while repeatedly glancing back at the door. “Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before.” He sets his elbow on the counter and takes the shot. He runs his fingers back through his hair, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead under his bangs. “And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.” He slams his hand on the counter. “For me it happens all the time.” 

The man looks at the clock and grimaces. “It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now.” He looks at the bottle and throws it against the wall, causing it to break. “Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.” He stood and walked to the door, leaning against it with a sigh. “And I don't know how I can do without…” He pounds on the door half-heartedly.” I just need you now.”

The director silently removed the silencing spell over the ‘apartment’ that the woman was in. It was just in time before the camera on her came on once more. From the director’s view screen was a side by side of both ‘apartments’ and singers. Together the man and woman started singing.”Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now .And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.” The doors of both ‘apartments’ disappear, revealing them to each other. A brief moment of surprise followed by hesitation on their faces as they both step into the makeshift hallway towards each other. “I just need you now.”

“Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh.” They sing as they stop right in front of each other, looking each other in the eye. 

The man bends down and kisses the woman softly, cupping her cheek. After a few minutes, he pulls away slightly. “Missed you Pans.” He murmured.

She smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Missed you too, Ry.” She pulls him down for another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

“Oi! Get a room!” The assistant calls out, clearly annoyed that he lost a bet.

Pansy groans at hearing the assistant. “I’m not done with you yet, Potter.” She growls affectionately to Harry before pulling away and turning towards the crew, giving the assistant a death glare. “We do have two right here to choose from.” Her glare turns into a mischievous smirk as she gestures to the two apartment sets.

The redhead pales at the insinuation of Pansy’s words. “I don’t wanna see or hear that Parkinson.” He whines.

Harry laughs as he steps up behind Pansy, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. “You set yourself up for that Ron!”

The director was chuckling as well. “They’re right, love. Now pay up. Either way, they can stop moping, thanks to my excellent plan.” He holds a hand out, waiting for his payout.

Ron grumbles as he digs in his pocket and pulls out the coins, dropping them into Draco’s hand.

“Is that right, Draco?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

Pansy turns around in Harry’s arms. “Come on Ry. We can thank Draco some other time.” She leans in close and nips his neck. “I need you, now.” She purrs. 

Harry drops his head to her shoulder and lets out a little moan.”Well...I’m a little drunk and I need you now.” He pulls her closer with a grin so she could feel just how much he needs her.

 

“Can y’all just go ahead and leave already so we don’t have to watch your bedroom dance?” Ron calls out.

 

Draco rolls his eyes as he stands up and takes Ron by the hand. “We’ll owl you two in a couple of days to meet up for lunch, yeah?” 

 

Harry only waves them off as he continues to nuzzle Pansy’s neck.

 

Draco chuckles and pulls Ron off set, following the rest of the crew. The dark-haired couple wait a few minutes after hearing the door close before pulling apart. Harry casts a couple of privacy spells before bursting into laughter. Pansy giggles as she buries her face into his chest.

 

“That….was way too easy.” Pansy says between giggles.

 

“It was. I’m actually surprised that Draco was still that easy to fool.” Pansy shakes her head.

 

“Sad thing is, I’m not surprised that Ron was.” Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “At least now we won’t get complaints about us being together.” He pulls her close with a smirk on his face.

Pansy smirks back. “In the meantime, we have some needs to take care of, Mr. Potter.”

 

“That we do, Mrs. Potter.” Harry grins a boyish grin. “And when we’re done in a couple of days, I think it’s time we finally reveal to everyone, starting with Draco and Ron, that we’ve been married for months.”

 

“I believe you’re right. Wouldn’t do for me to end up in Azkaban for hexing other women that keep attempting to sink their claws into what’s mine and mine alone.” Pansy gave him a quick peck. “It’s been hard enough as is trying not to hex them while pretending we weren’t together.”

 

“That’s quite a lot of women to avoid hexing.” He kisses and nips along her neck. “I better get started on making that all up to you then.” He growls possessively as his hand slips under her top to cup her breast and tease it.

 

“Down Simba.” Pansy teases as she removes the privacy spells. “At least until we get home.” She laughs as he growls again in reply before she apparates them home so they can get intimately reacquainted.

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
